1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypropylene resin compositions and molded articles made therefrom. In particular, the present invention relates to polypropylene resin compositions useful as materials for molded articles with less silver streaks and to molded articles made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, polypropylene resins are used as materials for automobiles because of their high rigidity and excellent impact resistance and various types of polypropylene resin compositions have been proposed.
For example, JP-A 8-208943 discloses a resin composition comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer and an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer.
JP-A 9-143338 discloses a resin composition comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer, an ethylene-hexene copolymer, and an inorganic filler.
JP-A 11-209532 discloses a resin composition comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, and an inorganic filler.
JP-A 2002-30196 discloses a resin composition comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, and an inorganic filler.
JP-A 59-68340 discloses a resin composition comprising a polypropylene-based resin and a petroleum resin.
Moreover, in order to improve thermoformabilit, etc., resin compositions comprising a polypropylene-based resin and a terpene resin have been proposed (see, for example, JP-A 2002-201322 and JP-A 5-230254).
However, reduction in silver streaks in molded articles obtained from polypropylene resin compositions disclosed in the publications cited above has been demanded.